


Daddy's Friend

by hwlsey



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Daddy Harry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwlsey/pseuds/hwlsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onde Louis um adolescente de 17 anos que gosta de se vestir com roupas femininas seduz o amigo de seu pai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

Pela quinta vez Louis checava seu celular à procura de alguma mensagem ou ligação de Niall. O dia era domingo, ele queria algum divertimento no final de semana que estava passando rápido demais e, após o almoço tradicional de todos os domingos de sua família, gostaria de ir à casa de algum de seus amigos.

— Louis! — Jay gritou da cozinha. — O almoço está pronto desça logo, o colega de trabalho do seu pai já está aqui.

O garoto bufou e se levantou em direção ao espelho. Olhou-se e sentiu satisfação no que via: sua saia xadrez fazia conjunto a meias 7/8 pretas emoldurando suas coxas grossas, no tronco trajava uma camiseta cinza colada estampada um coração desbotado. Ele estava perfeito.

Desceu as escadas com seus sapatos pretos fechados harmoniosamente combinando com o resto da roupa.

Na sala estava Mark sentado com um homem de cabelos longos e levemente cacheados, Louis não conseguia vê-lo devido ao sofá ser virado de costas para a entrada do cômodo. Ele não ligou para a presença do homem e foi para a cozinha olhar o que sua mãe havia feito para o almoço.

— O que temos para o almoço? — Sentou-se na bancada da cozinha.

— Lasanha e peixe grelhado com batatas, por quê? — Jay enquanto secava as mãos no avental falou desconfiada para o filho.

— Não sei, curiosidade, talvez — deu de ombros balançando as pernas no ar.

— Aham, ok. Agora me ajude a colocar as panelas e a louça de porcelana que a vovó Tomlinson nos deixou de herança na mesa — pegou uma travessa grande de lasanha e um descanso para pratos quentes.

Louis apenas ajeitou a tiara rosa na cabeça entre os fios quase longos e lisos, e desceu da bancada para pegar a louça com a ajuda de um banquinho presente no canto da cozinha. A falta de tamanho o fez quase cair do assento enquanto tomava os pratos em seus braços delicados e ao mesmo tempo tentava associar sua descida do banco. Sua mãe apareceu logo depois para tomar as coisas da mão de Louis e levar para a sala de jantar. Ainda pegou os talheres de prata reservados para momentos importantes, o fazendo pensar o que tinha de tão importante esse tal amigo de Mark a ponto de fazer sua mãe usar sua melhor louça num simples almoço de domingo.

Uma vez que tudo estava na mesa, o garoto assistiu a mãe chamar o pai e o tal amigo para se juntarem a mesa. Ele abaixou os olhos e tirou o celular da cintura de sua saia xadrez e respondeu a mensagem que Niall havia enviado.

Ao levantar os olhos se deparou com um homem de olhos verdes e emoldurados por um rosto de pele incrivelmente branca e uma boca rosada carnuda seguida de um maxilar estupidamente e gostosamente marcado, o qual parecia pedir para ser mordido e chupado. Ele realmente não imaginava o quanto um homem de 39 anos poderia ser gostoso aparentando ter apenas vinte e poucos.

Já Harry, em nenhum momento pensou que o filho de Mark usava tiaras e batom vermelho, muito menos que usava camiseta e saia tão coladas a ponto de ser tão gostoso fazendo-o fantasiar com um adolescente gemendo seu nome enquanto senta em seu pau.

 


	2. Kitchen and Provocation

— Então Harry, há quanto tempo você está trabalhando na Tomlinson's Enterprises? — Jay falou ocasionalmente.

— Bem, há uns quatro meses no máximo, desde quando saí de Holmes Chapel — tomou um gole do vinho e sorriu em seguida para Johannah.

— Casado? — A mulher sorriu.

— Oh! - O espanto da pergunta saiu em sua boca. — Não, na verdade, sou sozinho desde que minha família faleceu em um acidente há cinco anos atrás.

— Me desculpe pela pergunta invasiva — Jay encolheu os ombros.

— E o que um homem elegante como você está fazendo sozinho? — Louis encarou o rosto pálido de Harry com um meio sorriso safado estampado.

— Hum er, hum... — o homem reagiu desconsertado — ... apenas gosto de ser sozinho, ter as coisas do meu jeito.

Harry falava vacilante por conta da perna passando habilidosamente na sua por baixo da mesa. Louis não fazia nenhum esforço para disfarçar suas ações, e sim sorria ainda mais safado para o homem a sua frente.

— Gente, deixem o homem respirar, vocês estão sufocando ele! — Mark alertou causando o fim do assunto.

Apenas o que se ouviu pelos quinze minutos a diante foi o barulho dos talheres batendo nos pratos enquanto todos a mesa se deliciavam com a comida de Johannah, fazendo com que Harry suspirasse aliviado em comer algo caseiro, já que no seu apartamento o que mais come é comida congelada ou a que pede pelo delivery. Sua vida de resume a apenas a escrever e trabalhar na administração na empresa de Mark.

Jay sorriu para Harry quando viu que o mesmo havia acabado sua refeição. Ofereceu mais um pouco de lasanha com peixe, ele apenas negou alegando que já estava cheio e a comida estava ótima. Porque sua cabeça estava bagunçada demais com a presença frustrante e provocante de Louis Tomlinson, que estava tentando de todas as maneiras provocá-lo mordendo os finos lábios pintados de vermelho, mexendo em seu cabelo, ou simplesmente chupando seu dedo provocantemente quando o passava no molho da lasanha em seu prato.

Ele é o pecado em pessoa.

E ele está para entrar nesse pecado de cabeça.

Não que Harry fosse um maníaco por sexo, muito pelo contrário, é o tipo de pessoa bem sossegada, mas de qualquer forma, ele é um ser humano e tem suas necessidades, e quem conseguiria resistir a Louis Tomlinson usando saias e provocando-o? É um jogo que qualquer pessoa facilmente cairia, mas Harry não, é como se diz, ama-se o jogador, não o jogo, se bem que na cabeça do homem era uma total bagunça no momento, por culpa de um garoto de 17 anos, filho de seu amigo de trabalho.

Só conseguia pensar que iria para o inferno por estar fantasiando com aquela saia levantada mostrando a bunda e aquelas coxas fartas somente para si. Na verdade, ele não importaria de ir para o inferno por fantasiar com o garoto, afinal não é como se ele estivesse transando com o mesmo.

Mas isso não significa que ele não tenha vontade.

Num ato de educação, se ofereceu para lavar a louça, mas Jay negou porque é visita da casa, portanto nada de louça para ser enxaguada pelo homem. Teimoso, insistiu no ato, e acabou sendo "autorizado" a fazê-lo.

— Louis, ajude Harry com a louça e trate de guardá-las do jeito que sempre deixo — a mulher alertou.

No mesmo momento, Harry percebera que a tentativa de se manter afastado de Louis por alguns instantes foi totalmente falha, já que agora teriam de ficar sozinhos na cozinha limpando as coisas do almoço. Olhou o garoto tirar um pirulito do cós da saia e o desembalar, revelando uma grande bola vermelha sabor cereja, a qual foi colocada sapecamente entre os lábios finos agora rosa claro, devido ao almoço e à falta de batom.

Os dois estavam na cozinha agora, Louis com as costas encostadas na parede enquanto analisava o tronco largo de Harry ao que se movimentava para esfregar a esponja espumante na porcelana branca delicada da prataria.

— Ainda não acredito que tem 39 anos — disse lambendo o pirulito com a ponta da língua.

— Aparento ser muito velho? — Deu um sorriso de lado para o garoto que se derreteu completamente por dentro.

— Pelo contrário, continua jovem e gostoso para sua idade — aproximava-se mais de Harry. — Me causa arrepios em todo meu corpo.

Harry olhou para frente, numa tentativa de não ceder aos encantos de Louis.

— Ham, deve ser genética dos Styles, com toda certeza — entregou uma bacia cheia dos pratos para o garoto que estava próximo demais de si.

Louis apenas sorriu maliciosamente, pegando os pratos e secando-os com um pano sem deixar de tentar a todo custo provocar Styles rebolando seus quadris enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer ao que tirava todo o excesso de água da louça tão preciosa de sua mãe.

Depois de alguns minutos, tudo estava lavado e devidamente seco, agora só restava colocar tudo de novo nas altas prateleiras. E Harry observou isso, mas quando se ofereceu para guardar, Tomlinson insistiu em o fazer, não dando escolha para o homem o fazendo se perguntar como ele colocaria tudo aquilo no lugar porque sua altura não lhe favorecia.

Ele assistiu o garoto pegar um banco branco ao lado do armário, subindo em seguida. Pediu a Harry que lhe desse os pratos, e quando se aproximou, teve a visão da pequena calcinha branca de rendas rosa choque de Louis gentilmente acomodada entre suas nádegas fartas. Ele balançava seu quadril para chamar a atenção do mais velho para sua bunda, e seu plano estava funcionando.

Aquela era de longe a melhor visão que Harry já tivera em toda sua vida.

O garoto de saia sorriu quando olhou para a cena de Styles com o olhar perdido embaixo de sua saia xadrez, então pôde executar o fim seu planejamento de provocar o amigo de seu pai. Deu um passo para trás para simular uma queda. Rapidamente foi segurado pelos braços fortes de Harry contra o corpo troncudo do homem. Escorregou devagar até ficar com sua bunda pressionada contra o pau do outro.

E claro, ele não perderia a oportunidade de provocar mais ainda, e rebolou contra o quadril de Harry, que ainda o segurava num reflexo, no mesmo instante ele o soltou porque logo seria capaz de Louis sentir sua ereção contra sua bunda. O garoto pegou seu pirulito que estava na bancada da cozinha e colocou-o de volta na boca, o rodando entre os lábios rosados apenas a parte de cima do doce.

— Hum, você tem algo grande aí, mal vejo a hora de provar — sussurrou no ouvido de Harry nas pontas dos pés.

O homem apenas saiu rapidamente da cozinha, e pegou seu moletom no gancho atrás da porta. Agradeceu a Jay e Mark pelo maravilhoso almoço e a companhia, e disse que iria embora alegando que tinha de fazer algo em seu apartamento. Mas Louis associou meticulosamente a blusa moletom no colo de Harry ao que aconteceu no cômodo minuto antes e se sentiu sucedido. Styles precisava sair o quanto antes para seu apartamento e aliviar-se.

Já que a bunda de Louis causou uma enorme diminuição de espaço dentro de suas calças.

 


	3. New Job

Niall estava sentado na cama de Louis observando o garoto com as pernas cobertas por uma meia branca até a sua panturrilha. Eles estavam sozinhos o suficiente para falarem sobre Harry e os joguinhos de provocação de Louis.

— Preciso que você mostre a foto do amigo do teu pai que você me mandou áudios no WhatsApp gritando sobre o quanto ele é gostoso — puxou a blusa do garoto que estava na cama.

— Você não confia em mim? — Louis se virou apenas usando uma saia rosa bebê.

— Não sei, você acha o professor Stanley bonito a ponto de dar para ele, então realmente não confio nos seus gostos — o loiro deu de ombros.

— O Stanley é um ótimo professor de Anatomia, se é que me entende – pegou a peça de roupa da mão do amigo. — Mas Harry Styles realmente o supera em todos os quesitos.

— Aham, está bem, Louis, até parece que vai conseguir ficar com o amigo do seu pai, com toda certeza ele não é o senhor Lucas que é doido por adolescentes novinhos.

— Fala isso porque você não viu o olhar dele para a minha bunda — deu um tapa no local coberto pelo tecido da saia.

— Ah Louis, como não olhar para essa bunda enorme ainda mais em uma de suas calcinhas fio-dental?

— Eu sei que sou gostosa, e uma menina má que adora provocar homens mais velhos — puxou a barra da saia até a polpa de sua bunda soltando-a e chacoalhou o quadril em seguida.

— Honestamente, se eu não namorasse Zayn eu te pegaria mesmo sendo meu melhor amigo.

— Hum, não sou tão fácil assim — vestiu a camiseta preta e olhou para Niall e pegou no seu queixo.

— Por que, hein Tomlinson?

— Bem, você sabe, para ter uma chance de foder com Louis Tomlinson tem de ter no mínimo 23 anos.

— Você é uma puta, Louis — gargalhou.

— E você está certo.

Niall e Louis passaram metade da tarde vendo filmes e tomando sorvete, até que o loiro teve de ir embora porque seu namorado o ligou para convidá-lo para ir em sua casa fazer quem sabe o que, e claro que o garoto não dispensaria em nenhuma hipótese ficar sozinho no quarto com o namorado.

Louis tinha um plano em sua cabeça, iria fazer de tudo para ficar perto de Harry para o fazer perder a cabeça e fodê-lo. Ele não iria desistir fácil, ou senão estaria sendo ele mesmo. Iria usar das suas roupas provocantes e ações sem pé nem cabeça, mas Harry Styles seria dele, e ele de Harry Styles. Nem que fosse por um tempo e depois tudo acabasse, como seus casos com homens mais velhos.

Seu plano para seduzir Harry dependia diretamente da boa vontade de seu pai. Ele já tem 17 e terminou o colegial a poucos meses, logo fará 18 anos e precisa ter seu próprio dinheiro, pois sabe que depender do dinheiro dos seus pais para sempre não é uma boa ideia, e usará isso como uma arma para chegar perto de Styles, porque como uma boa criança interessada em algo, não desistirá até que tenha seu brinquedo.

Louis já estava em seu short doll quando ouviu seu pai chegar da empresa de noite, ele sabia que aquela era sua hora de agir. Levantou de sua cama e desceu as escadas e encontrou seu pai de terno preto na porta de casa.

— Boa noite, pai! — Sorriu para o homem com cara de cansado.

— Boa noite, Louis, porque ainda está acordado? — Foi acompanhado pelo filho até seu escritório.

— Eu quero falar com você — apertou a barra da flanela da blusa.

— O que você quer que eu te dê dinheiro dessa vez? — Bufou, adivinhando o assunto.

Hum, ele é rápido! Pensou Louis.

— Eu quero _Bella Boots_ , e elas custam 350 dólares — sorriu cinicamente.

— Trezentos e cinquenta dólares em uma bota, Louis? Você acha que eu sou feito de dinheiro? — Falou incrédulo.

— Mas você é meu pai e tem que me dar dinheiro, isso é uma necessidade fashion! — Colocou a mão no peito agindo de modo dramático.

— Se você tem suas _necessidades fashion_ o problema é exclusivamente seu, vá trabalhar para suprir, não vou te dar 350 dólares para você comprar botas! Eu posso ter uma empresa e sermos bem-sucedidos, mas isso não!

— Então me dê um emprego, ou um estágio na sua empresa — deu de ombros.

— Ah, e o que você quer fazer?                                                  

— Não sei, eu sou boa com contas e posso estagiar na administração.

— Ok então, você vai estagiar na administração, mas só vou lhe dar uma chance, apenas uma — fitou o rosto do filho.

Louis quis dançar naquele momento, seu plano mirabolante estava dando certo, e ele ainda seria remunerado, duas vezes.

— Quem será meu mestre? — Disse animado.

— Não existe mais essa de mestre, Louis. Existe pessoa que irá lhe supervisionar, será eu, mas você ficará mais com Harry.

O garoto quase pulou no pescoço de seu pai o agradecendo pela fácil oportunidade de emprego. Ele apenas queria um trabalho, uma desculpa para ficar rondando na empresa e provocar Harry. Mas seria melhor ainda. Ele irá trabalhar com sua vítima, ser supervisionado por ele. E ele irá ser um ótimo estagiário para Harry.

Tão bom que irá a todo custo fazê-lo perder a cabeça.

 


End file.
